


Enough

by TheSilverWxlf



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Implied Nikolai/Mikhail, Implied Nikolai/Sergei - Freeform, M/M, Murphy is tired of his shit, Nikolai is a little shit, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverWxlf/pseuds/TheSilverWxlf
Summary: Murphy Seeker has had enough of Nikolai's antics and catches him alone in the showers for some revenge.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Murphy Seeker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> What's this?? Two posts in two days?
> 
> I've got a few more things lined up to come in the next few days, including a very rough Mikhail/Sergei piece.
> 
> This was an RP that a friend of mine and I did on Twitter and I had to share here.

Nikolai had made it a point to bother Murphy every chance he got. He took the young man's gear, added weight to his vest, even hid his ammo or tinkered with his gun so it wouldn't fire during times trials. The Russian made his life hell, and loved seeing him get flustered. 

After one particularly harsh running exercise that Nikolai had set up tripwire and almost made Murphy sprain something, Nikolai had slipped off to the showers, stripping his shirt off slowly and leaning into the stall to turn the water on.

Murphy was angry. Hot all over and he had one thought on his mind and that was to make Nikolai pay for all the shit he'd put the younger man through recently. He'd always had a bit of an anger issue and the Wolf just managed to be the one who knew how to push his buttons the best.

He followed Nikolai into the showers, jamming the door with a towel so they would be left alone. He had a little smirk on his lips as he hung back for a moment and watched the silver haired man.

Nikolai seemed lost in his own thoughts at first. He opened his belt and kicked out of his boots, letting his fatigues slide off narrow hips. The muscles in his back rippled, showing off his figure. He had a few scars, dark boxers contrasted against pale skin. He was a good looking man, at least, if only he wasn't so awful.

Murphy stripped off layers slowly, draping them over a nearby bench. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd admired the man for some time. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what he'd been angling for. He'd heard how Mikhail manhandled the Wolf. 

He slowly approached the man, already half-hard. A pair of silver balls shone lightly on both sides of his cock. A Prince Albert piercing. "Nikolai."

"Hm?" Intense green eyes looked over his shoulder at the young man, a ghost of a grin on his lips. He loved pushing people to see their reactions. To see when they'd snap. It was a habit he had everywhere in life, and had only gotten worse since Ana's accident. 

"There's an empty stall there, Seeker. I know your eyesight is not the best." He taunted with that purring accent heavy.

He gave a growl and pushed Nikolai into the stall, hard. "I'm here to teach you a lesson, you little shit. You've been a pain in my ass all week." There was a grin on his face now. "My turn to be a pain in yours."

Nikolai gasped, back hitting the wall with a soft thunk. He laughed, staring Murphy in the eye, challenging him. "Is that so, malen'kiy?" He teased, knowing exactly what Murphy meant. Calling him 'little one' just added insult to injury, seeing as Seeker was larger than Nikolai. "Don't think you're man enough for that." 

Always, always taunting.

Murphy pressed him against the wall with his own body, slipping a hand around Nikolai's cock and squeezing. "Keep that up and I'll show you what I think of that pretty little mouth."

"Oh, really?" Nikolai cocked a silver brow, tilting his head and rocking his hips gently into Seeker's grip with a grin. Nikolai was already getting hard too, nipping at Murphy's ear and stroking the younger man in return.

"I've heard how the Captain fucks you." Seeker growled again, jerking him rougher as he felt the man grow harder in his hand. "You're a needy little thing. You put up a front but you really like to be pinned down and fucked."

"Is that what you're going to do?" Nikolai purred to him, heat gathering in his stomach and precum sliding down his length. He was a whore, really. And he loved it rough. Craved it, thanks to Sergei.

Love hurt, Sergei said, and Nikolai wanted to be loved. It was easier to be hated, however.

But if it hurt enough, Nikolai could believe it was love.

The smaller man bit Murphy's lip, eyes fluttering up at the younger man.

"Yeah. I am. But you're gonna make it up to me with that mouth of yours first." He bit back, hard enough to draw blood. He was excited to take him, like he hadn't run this through his head every night for the last week. "Gonna make you cry and beg for me to fuck you."

"Then do it, little boy." Even if Murphy had three inches and at least 50 pounds on him. "I don't cry for just anyone." But god, Murph could try. Mikhail was the only one who could ever really scratch that itch.

The younger man bit his lip again and pushed him to his knees with a well placed hand on his shoulders. He didn't give him much time, already pressing his pierced cock head against Nikolai's mouth, twisting his fingers into his hair.

Nikolai was damn good with his mouth, as Murphy would find out. He smiled up at Murphy, arrogant as always as his tongue tugged lightly on the piercing before choking himself on Murphy's length, taking him as far as he could before pulling back and taking a breath.

Murph gave a somewhat surprised, deeply appreciative groan. "Oh, fuck." He kept his fingers tangled in his hair tight, letting his head lull back. "The Captain must be trying to keep you all to himself, hm?"

"He doesn't like to share..." Neither did Sergei, and that was another matter. But Nikolai didn't care. He seemed intent on sucking Murphy's soul out from his dick, bobbing his head. Every time his mouth got to the piercing, his tongue flicked and tugged it.

"That's a shame." Murphy was soon thrusting into his mouth, impressed. "Fuck. You are such a slut." He intended on bringing himself right up to the edge and not giving Nikolai the satisfaction of tasting him.

"Mikhail loves it." Nikolai purred, letting his throat relax as he felt Murphy moving. He wasn't Sergei's size or Mikhail's thickness, but he was just a little longer than the captain. Nikolai did gag a couple times, throat hugging Murph. He let the younger man have control, drool sliding down his chin.

Seeker growled again softly, watching Nikolai's expression as he slid himself all the way inside and pinched his nose. He would hold it as long as Nikolai could tolerate it, flexing his cock inside the older man's throat.

Nikolai's throat massaged his cock, the Russian's body spasming in protest. He kept his eyes on Murphy's face as tears slipped down and he let him himself get right to the edge of passing out before he couldn't handle it, starting to pull back as his vision got hazy.

"Holy shit." His cock throbbed and he let him pull back, practically panting himself. "Stand up. Bend over."

Nikolai obeyed, so, so easily. He stood up, leaning into the wall and bracing his hands against it as he pushed his ass out. His thighs and ass looked like they'd been sculpted from smooth marble, a runner where Mikhail was a brawler. Though he had bruises that looked suspiciously like a belt from the last time he'd mouthed off to Mikhail.

He sighed softly, grabbing a fistfull of Nikolai's backside, squeezing and kneading. He moved his legs further apart, parting his cheeks and putting his mouth on his hole.

Nikolai gasped in surprised, body tensing just briefly. He moaned, head falling forward against the wall. He had no shame really, vocalizing how good that mouth felt through gasps and whines.

He had to admit, he hadn't been expecting any preparation at all and was grateful for it. He still remembered how it felt when Sergei, drunk and angry, had tried to fuck him dry.

Yeah Murphy was upset but not fuck him dry upset. He slipped his tongue into his hole a few times before grabbing the bottle of conditioner and coating two fingers and slipping them inside. "Let me hear you. Louder."

Nikolai was naturally quiet, but in bed was a different story. Especially with Murphy's fingers stretching him. He let himself be noisy, moans and gasps getting louder as his body eagerly opened up for Murph. Nikolai looked over his shoulder at the younger man, eyes closing as he kept his hips still and resisted the urge to push back against his fingers.

Murph smirked softly, scissoring his fingers slowly to open him. He didn't want to hurt him too much, but he would've taken more care to prep Nikolai had this not been a punishment. He drew his fingers away and took his cock in hand, stroking it slowly before pressing the tip against it. "I bet you're gonna take this like a whore, aren't you, Sergeant?"

"Damn right I am. Are you going to tease me or fuck me?" 

Murphy probably liked him better with his cock down the wolf's throat. 

Nikolai pushed just barely back against him, resting his head against the cool tile and moaning quietly. If he wanted noise, he'd have to work for it now, Nik pressing a hand to his mouth.

"Might tease you." He pressed the head inside, feeling Nikolai's flesh yield. But he quickly popped it out too with a little growl. "Might fuck you. Do you want me to fuck you? Beg for it."

Nikolai debated, and the hesitation showed. But then he looked over his shoulder at Murph, licking his lips.

"Please, Seeker. Please fuck me. I need to be punished. Need your cock. Please..."

Okay, the younger man wasn't expecting that and he had to oblige, slipping inside of Nik in one motion. "You're so tight. Fuck." He breathed slowly, flexing his cock inside Nikolai slowly.

Nikolai's eyes fluttered closed, and his head lulled back a bit. "Mikhail hasn't fucked me in a bit." That had been his punishment from the captain when Nikolai decided he liked half the platoon's mattresses outside in the snow more than he liked them in the barracks. His cock leaked and he reached a hand down to stroke himself.

Murphy gave a little grunt, slipping his hand over Nik's. "I bet Carlos and T wouldn't mind taking a turn. I could go get them. Show them what a needy little thing you are." He was not complaining at all, keeping his pace slow for the moment.

"They could take turns shoving their cocks down my throat while you fuck me." The Russian mewed. He wasn't happy with the pace though, thighs tensing as he started to move himself, pushing up on his toes and dropping back down. His cheeks were a pretty shade of red.

Murph gasped softly and wrapped his hand around Nikolai's throat now, squeezing just a little as he picked up his speed and started pounding into him, as hard and as fast as he could muster.

The Russian loved the feeling of air being squeezed from his throat, his eyes rolling back slightly. He shivered, biting his lip as his body jolted and he moaned for Murphy, keeping a hand loosely over his mouth to try to keep himself quiet.

Seeker tightened his grip, keeping up his unrelenting speed. He pulled at Nikolai's hand, yanking it behind his back. "Let me hear you. Let me hear those pretty little moans."

Nikolai leaned his head back, body trembling as he felt the other's cock inside him, felt the piercing scrape the inside of his body. His cock started dripping and he reached down to stroke himself, letting Murphy hear every noise he made.

Seeker wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Not with how tight he was, the sounds he was making. "I"m gonna come deep inside you. Let Mikhail feel it when he fucks you tonight." He growled, his strokes evening out.

"Please...please. I want to feel you..." Nikolai begged, bringing himself to that edge. The feeling of the piercing inside him was ecstatic, his eyes closing as he coated the wall in front of him with his come, the wolf's knees nearly giving out as he orgasmed.

Just a few seconds later, Murphy pulled out. He chuckled at the whine that escaped Nikolai's mouth about being emptied, not allowed to feel Murphy's seed inside him.

But this was a punishment after all.

Seeker let his orgasm splash across Nikolai's back, spanking the bruises on his ass with a chuckle. "Damn, sarge. Maybe you're in the wrong field."

Nikolai rested his forehead against the tile, catching his breath as he listened to Seeker move away and step into his own shower, saluting him with his middle finger before finally cleaning himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Malen'kiy means little one and is totally mocking Seeker. Nik is 6'0 and Murphy is 6'3". Totally Nikolai just being a jerk. Are we surprised?


End file.
